1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and a method therefor, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying an out-of-range mode which has a resolution higher than that of a supported mode of a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a monitor can display video signals at various video modes such as super video graphic adapter mode (SGVA, 800×600), extended graphic adapter mode (XGA, 1024×768), and super extended graphic adapter mode (SXGA, 1280×1024). The video signals are transmitted from a video card of a linked main frame, that is, a personal computer (PC) or a work station, to a screen through a series of signal processing.
Further, as the size of a display unit such as a monitor using a cathode ray tube (CRT), becomes increasingly larger according to the development of modem technology, or as a digital monitor using a liquid crystal display (LCD), which is representative of flat-screen display units which are appropriate for large-sized monitors, becomes more common, the display resolution increases.
A monitor such as an LCD, receives video signals and horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals output from a host (not shown) for displaying pictures. At this time, the monitor displays the video signals in synchronization with the horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals. Here, a display mode for video signals generated in a host is not limited to one kind of mode, various kinds of modes can occur according to the kind of video card installed in a host.
For example, a display mode that can be displayed by a monitor may be XGA. On the other hand, if the mode of the video cards installed in a host is SXGA (hereinafter, referred to as an out-of-range mode), an on-screen display (OSD) warning is displayed on the monitor informing a user that the monitor cannot support such mode, or the monitor automatically turns off.
Here, in a case where a user's monitor is set to an out-of-range mode, the monitor must somehow be converted into a supported mode. However, in order to convert the mode of a monitor into a supported mode, the monitor must be replaced with a monitor capable of supporting a mode that is presently set. This also applies to a case where a user converts the mode of a monitor into an out-of-range mode by mistake.